gleefandomcom-20200222-history
(I've Had) The Time of My Life
(I've Had) The Time of My Life 'is a song performed in the Season Two episode, Special Education. The classic is originally sung by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes in the 1987 musical film, ''Dirty Dancing. It is sung at Sectionals by the New Directions with Sam (Chord Overstreet) and Quinn (Dianna Agron) on lead vocals, which Mr. Schue had promised when they won the duet competition in Duets. Naya Rivera (Santana) and Amber Riley (Mercedes) provide backing vocals for this track; each recording artist in this song recorded two separate harmonies to make it sound as if most of New Directions was singing. The instrumental of this song has four backing tracks. This is also Lauren Zizes' first performance as a member of New Directions. Lyrics '''Sam: Now I've had the time of my life No, I never felt like this before Yes, I swear, it's the truth And I owe it all to you Quinn: 'Cause I've had the time of my life And I owe it all to you oooh Sam: I've been waiting for so long Now I've finally found someone to stand by me Quinn: We saw the writing on the wall As we felt this magical fantasy Quinn and Sam: Now with passion in our eyes There's no way we could disguise it secretly So we take each others' hand 'Cause we seem to understand the urgency (Quinn: Ohh) Sam: Just remember Quinn: You're the one thing Sam: I can't get enough of New Directions: I can't get enough of Quinn: So I'll tell you something Quinn and Sam: This could be love New Directions: This could be love Quinn, Sam and ND: Because I've had the time of my life No, I never felt like this before (ND Boys: never felt this way) Yes, I swear, it's the truth And I owe it all to you oooh Sam: Hey baby Quinn: Hey baby With my body and soul I want you more than you'll ever know Sam and ND Boys: So we'll just let it go Don't be afraid to lose control no Quinn: Yes I know what's on your mind when you say Quinn and ND Girls: "Stay with me tonight" Sam: Stay with me tonight Just remember Sam and ND Boys: You're the one thing Quinn and ND Girls: I can't get enough of New Directions: I can't get enough of Sam and ND Boys: So I'll tell you something Quinn and Sam: This could be love New Directions: This could be love Quinn, Sam and ND: Because I've had the time of my life (Mercedes: Because heeey yeah) No, I never felt like this before (ND Boys: never felt this way) Yes, I swear, it's the truth And I owe it all to you Quinn, Sam and ND: 'Cause I've had the time of my life (Mercedes: yeah, yeah) And I've searched through every open door (ND Boys: every open door) 'Till I found the truth and I owe it all to you oooh (Mercedes: it's the truth) Sam: Now I've had the time of my life (Quinn: I've) No, I never felt like this before (Quinn: never felt this way) Yes, I swear, it's the truth And I owe it all to you Quinn, Sam and ND: (Santana: 'I've had) the time of my life ('Mercedes: of my life) No, I never felt like this before (Santana: never felt this way) Yes, I swear, it's the truth (Mercedes: I swear) (Mercedes: It's the truth) and I owe it all to you Quinn, Sam and ND: 'Cause I've had the time of my life (Sam: had the time of my life) And I've searched through every open door (ND Boys: every open door) 'Till I found the truth and I owe it all to you (Santana: 'till I found) (Mercedes: the truth) Mercedes and ND: Oh woah, woah, woah, Woah Sam: Now I've had (Quinn: I've) Quinn and Sam: The time of my life Charts Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs danced by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 4